


My Neighbor

by ChibiAhiru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Crying Castiel, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Neighbors, Post Mpreg, Stressed Castiel, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiAhiru/pseuds/ChibiAhiru
Summary: This was not the first time Dean's quiet evening was disturbed by the sharp cries of the baby from his neighbors apartment. However this is the first time he worries something might have happened to the first time parent.





	My Neighbor

Dean had been living in his apartment for 7 years now. Moving there to ensure Sam would grow up in a safe neighborhood and was able to go to a good school after the death of their father. Their mother having passed away when Sam was 6 and Dean was 10 in an unfortunate car accident. Their father joined her 6 years later due to liver damage. 

Being the sole provider for his brother for many years Dean has gotten used to a certain routine. Making sure the two of them stayed afloat had been difficult at times but Dean was nothing if not stubborn. Forgoing his own education he started working several different jobs many with uncomfortable hours for several years to ensure he could pay rent and utility bills as well as to buy food and clothes for the both of them had been difficult. Especially since Dean wanted Sam to have the chance to go to collage. To ensure this he would put money away often sacrificing comforts of his own. 

He had quickly learnt how to stretch a buck and how to be frugal with money. In the end Sam was able to get a full ride to Stanford Law school and Dean's savings wasn't needed. Now he had a stable job at an auto shop as a mechanic, he was ahead on his bills and had more money left at the end of the month than he knew what to spend it on. 

He was also slightly lonely (if he was truthful with himself) Sam had moved out almost 8 months ago and was adjusting well to collage life. Up until now Dean's life had evolved around making sure Sam was taken care of and now he felt that he lacked purpose in life. 

His daily routine was simple, he went to work, worked 9 to 5, went home, ate take out and watched TV before going to bed and repeating. 

He actually liked cooking but found his motivation disappearing when only cooking for himself, he would occasionally make his own burgers when he felt like indulging himself. 

Growing up with responsibilities which most people in his age couldn't imagine Dean often found it difficult to connect with his peers. His weekends were mostly spent tinkering with his own car or other small projects, occasionally going out to the local pub to meet up with the few friends he has been able to retain. 

This Friday evening Dean had gotten back from work and had made himself comfortable on the couch ready to eat some Chinese take out while watching Doctor Sexy. However his evening was interrupted by the sharp screams of a baby. Sighing heavily Dean slouched over, unfortunately this wasn't the first time he had been disturbed by these cries. About two weeks ago it seems that his upstairs neighbor had welcomed a child to their family. 

The baby would cry at various hours throughout the day as well as nights. Since Dean went to work during the day he was able to avoid most of it but he was still woken in the middle of the night or early in the mornings and more often than not his quiet evenings were cut short due to the sharp screams.

Since moving to the apartment he has been able to get to know some of the other people living around him. Of course some have come and gone during the 7 years he had lived here. His upstairs neighbor he knows moved in about a year and a half ago. Dean would occasionally see him in the elevator or the entrance hall. 

Never having had a proper conversation with the man Dean knew very little about him. He just new that he had a name which started with a C and that it was a bit unusual. The man also seemed to have a stable job, if Dean had to take a guess he would say the man works in an office. 

About 3 months ago Dean noticed that the man had a noticeable baby bump, it was mostly covered by his baggy suit and beige trench coat but it was unmistakable. He was a bit surprised to find out the man was a carrier but on the other hand there was no sure way to tell unless they were already pregnant or they informed you themselves.

Dean had no idea if the other father also lived in the apartment, thinking about it he realized that he had never seen the man with anyone who could classify as a lover. 

Dean listened as his neighbor starts to walk back and forth in an attempt to sooth the child. Trying to drown out the sound Dean raised the volume on the TV and continued to eat his dinner. 

As he was going to bed he could still hear the baby crying. This, Dean thought was unusual. After lying in bed for about 20 min without the crying decreasing even once he became slightly worried. 

What if something had happened to the man? 

Concluding no harm could be done by checking Dean threw on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie before heading upstairs. Out in the hallway of the forth floor the crying was even more prominent. Dean knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before there was movement on the other side. 

The door was cracked open, tired and bloodshot blue eyes peered at Dean from the other side. Dean was shocked at the guys appearance, he had always been a bit scruffy looking but somehow put together. Now though he looked dead on his feet, face taunt and beard unkept. 

Dean was brought out of his musing when the man spoke quietly in a gravely voice “I will try to keep it down” 

Dean's brain whirled back up to speed and he remembered why he had come up here. “Oh no, that's not what I am here for” he explained. 

The man tilted his head to the side giving Dean a confused look. 

“I am mean the baby is part of the reason I am here.” Dean began hurriedly. 

“It's just that I was a bit worried something had happened since they don't seem to be settling down”

The man seemed to shrink in on himself before Dean's eyes and unexpectedly the cries of the baby was joined by sobs from the man himself. 

Feeling a pang of panic Dean hurried to try and calm the man down. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it's alright.” Taking a quick look at the name tag next to the door Dean read the mans name was 'Castiel' (however you pronounce that).

“Eh - Cas, let's take this inside okay?” Dean prompted while leading the man back inside his own apartment. Cas continued to sob as Dean lead him to the couch in the living room. Taking a quick look around Dean noticed the main culprit in a crib next to the wall. 

Deciding to deal with the baby first Dean walked over and picked her up. Dressed in a pink romper he assumed it was a girl but would have to confirm it with Cas later. 

While he had never had to take care of Sam when he was just a baby Dean still had some experience with calming down an upset child. 

He cradled her close to his chest and started to hum 'Hey Jude' as he walked to and fro. Soon the sharp cries turned into quieter whines, before stopping completely. On the couch, Cas was observing Dean while trying to stifle his own sobs. His blue eyes were swimming with tears as he looked up at Dean with admiration. 

“You made it stop” Cas whispered astonished. 

Dean made sure the baby was really sleeping before placing her back in the crib. Moving back to Cas on the couch he took a seat next to the man. 

“Are you okay” Dean asked quietly. 

Cas seemed confused by the question before answering. “I – I am – Ye – No” He finally settled on sounding defeated. 

“I don't know how to do this. I can't be a parent, all she does is cry and I feel so hopeless, I can't make her stop” Cas started to ramble, his breathing accelerating as the buried his hands in his thick hair cradling his head. 

“I haven't slept properly since I got back form the hospital, I thought I was prepared but this is nothing like what is described in the books.” he continued as he curled in on himself, a new wave of quiet sobs escaping his lips. 

Dean was unsure of what to say and thought it would be best to just let the man vent for a bit. He moved closer so he could place a comforting hand on the upset mans back, rubbing it back and forth. 

“I thought I could do this alone but apparently I can't even do this right” Cas mumbled dejectedly. 

“I shouldn't have keep her, she would have had a better life if someone had adopted her” Dean had heard enough, time to intervene. 

“No Cas, I know it is difficult right now but you will see that you made the right choice. I am sure your partner will help you raise her” Dean tried to encourage the man. 

Cas's sobs started anew “He- he said he wanted nothing to do with me – o- or her” 

Feeling like he is on shaky ground here and needed to tread carefully Dean took another look around the apartment and noted the slight disarray of the place. It wasn't dirty but it was obvious that Cas had not had the time or energy to clean. 

Dirty clothes were piling up on the floor as well as towels and sheets. The adjourning kitchen seemed to be mostly unused, a formula bottle seemed to be place in a water bath on the stove. The sink was filled with more bottles left unwashed. As Cas calmed down the silence was disturbed by a low rumbling sound. 

Realizing it was the mans stomach Dean asked if he was hungry. Cas's face burned red but he nodded to confirm that he was indeed hungry. 

“I will make something quick” Dean said and walked towards the kitchen. However, when he started to look around the cupboards he noticed they were almost empty baby formula taking up most of the space.

Deciding he wouldn't be able to make anything he quickly ordered a large meat-lovers Pizza from the local pizza place with express delivery on his smartphone. Waiting for the delivery to arrive he went back to Cas to see how he was doing. 

He found the man watching over his sleeping daughter but he was keeping his distance from the crib, seemingly afraid to disturb her. 

Dean could understand the mans fear to an extent. In the early days when he was alone with Sam Dean would sometimes feel overwhelmed by all the pressure and responsibility. He would need to take breathers where he would leave Sam alone for an hour or two. Since Sam was - for the most part - a quite mature child - this wasn't much of a problem. But he can understand that Cas isn't in the same position. 

As he walks up behind Cas the man murmurs “She looks so peaceful” Dean agreed quietly. 

They lost track of time watching her quiet breathing until Dean received a notification on his phone saying the Pizza was here. He told Cas he would be right back. Cas gave him a worried look gazing between Dean and his daughter like he was afraid if Dean left she would wake up again. 

“I promise, I will just be away for 2 minutes” Dean measured Cas before quietly opening and closing the door quietly. Then he rushed down the stairs to retrieve the pizza. He took the steps two at a time on the way up as well. 

He entered the apartment without knocking, Cas gave him a relived look when he saw him letting out a tense breath he seemed to have been holding. Dean smiled at him and placed the pizza on the kitchen counter and pulled out a plate for Cas. 

“Here you need to eat” he said as he gave Cas the plate of food. Cas looked at the plate like he hadn't seen food in awhile before starting to take large bites of the pizza slices. 

“Slow down a bit will you? You are going to make yourself sick” Dean warned. Cas slowed down minutely but continued to eat with vigour. Cas was able to finish 3/4 of the large pizza before he was full. 

Dean took the plate and brought it back to the kitchen washing up quickly and putting away the leftovers. As he returned to the couch he noted that Cas had quickly fallen asleep right where he sat. The man must have been exhausted and needed to catch up on sleep. Dean decided he would stay to ensure the man could sleep for as long as possible. Finding a blanket he covered Cas with it and made himself comfortable on the other side of the couch preparing to wake up with a sore neck. 

Dean's light sleep was disturbed by an unusual sound, waking up slightly disoriented he quickly remembered what had happened a few hours earlier. The strange noise was identified as the baby having woken up and she was making what Dean could only describe as 'grunting' noises. 

At least she wasn't screaming her lungs out, therefore Dean counted it as a win. Cas was still sleeping soundly on his side of the couch so Dean got up to see what she was up to. He found her waiving her arms around, so he picked her up and noticed the smell coming from her, great she needed a diaper change. 

Reluctantly he made his way into the bathroom area to look for nappies and baby wipes. He was able to find some and by holding his breath he was able to push through the change. She still wasn't satisfied however and soon started to fuzz even more. 

As Dean returned to the living room area she started to wail and Cas was jolted out of sleep. He looked around the room tiredly and spotted Dean holding his daughter. Her wails continued to increase in volume however and Castiel tiredly reached out for her. 

“She is probably hungry” he informed Dean. As Dean approached Cas took her into his arms and Dean expected him to get up and prepare one of the formula bottles he had seen earlier but he was surprised to see Cas pulling up his t-shirt exposing his chest. 

Trying not to gawk Dean first averted his eyes but his curiosity got the better of him and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Cas tried to get the baby to latch onto his nipple. Dean noted that his chest area looked slightly 'puffy'. 

“Please Claire, please latch on” Cas pleaded to his daughter while massaging his peck but to no avail, Claire continued to cry with increased intensity not interested in the nipple at all. 

After a couple of minutes of trying without success Cas looked close to tears himself, he sighed in frustration and pulled his t-shirt back on. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to prepare a formula bottle instead. Claire continues to cry and Cas was trying to sooth her at the same time as he was putting together the bottle. This multitasking seemed a bit dangerous to Dean so he offered to help. 

“Is there anything I can do?” He asked. 

Cas seemed to have forgotten he was there and startled a bit before turning towards Dean. 

“Oh yes, Could you hold here?” Cas asked but instead of waiting for an answer he handed Claire over to Dean. Cas quickly turned his focus to preparing the formula. Dean meanwhile tried to get Claire to calm down a bit by holding her close to his chest and bouncing her slightly. 

“Calm down baby you will get your food soon” He tried to reason with her but her wails only abated slightly. 

Soon Cas turned up at his side with a bottle and handed it over to Dean. “Could you feed her?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sure, if that is what you want” Dean answered and took hold of the bottle. He sat down on the couch, adjusted Claire in his left arm and held the bottle nipple to her tiny lips. She instantly started to suckle greedily. Triumphantly he looked up at Cas with a smile but he was not meet with one in return. Cas was watching him and Claire on the couch with a troubled look. 

“How come you are so good with her?” Cas asked dejectedly “I am her father and all I seem to do is make her cry” 

Dean was unsure of how to respond to that so he simply continued to feed Claire. She finished the bottle shortly and Cas instructed Dean that he should burp her before laying her down again. Dean placed her over his shoulder and patted her back according to Cas's instructions and soon she let out a small burp however that was not all that came out. Dean could feel something sticking to his shirt. 

“Oh! I am sorry, I forgot that tends to happen” Cas picked up one of the towels laying around the place and wiped Dean's shirt with it. 

“No worries, it's just milk” Dean tried to reassure Cas. “The shirt is washable” he tried to joke. 

Cas gave him a tried smile but stopped fretting. In his arms Claire seemed content after having her diaper changed and her belly full, she - much like her father not too many hours ago- nodded off where she laid. 

Dean carefully put her back in the crib and returned to the couch where Cas was once again sitting looking down at his hands. The man looked defeated and Dean felt the urge to try to comfort him. 

“I can understand that all of this feels overwhelming” Cas gave an affirmative nod. “I am sure you are doing a very good job” Cas huffed in disagreement but before he could protest verbally Dean continued. 

“However there is nothing wrong with having someone giving you a helping hand now and then” Cas gave no indication of having heard him but Dean proceeded anyway. 

“I think part of the reason why you are having difficulties calming her down is because you are stressed and frustrated yourself and I have heard that babies can pick up on that.” drawing on information he gained form Dr Sexy Dean really hoped it was true. 

Cas looked up at Dean, eyes squinting as if he was trying to asses the legitimacy of the information. 

“Is that true?” He finally asked. 

“Yes, I am sure if you just got the chance to catch up on some more sleep, eat properly and take a few deep breaths you'll be back on track.” Dean reasoned with a smile. 

“Wo- Would you help me?” Cas asked apprehensively. Dean was slight taken a back by the request. 

“Don't you have family who could help?” Dean asked. “Not that I am saying no, I would be happy to help” he added as he noted the disappointed look on Cas's face. 

“My family doesn't live close by and I am not really in contact with them anymore” Cas explained quietly. Dean was itching to know more but had to keep a lid on the follow up questions. 

“Well it's settled then, lets catch up on some more sleep before she wakes up again” Dean suggested lightly. Cas agreed and dug out a blanket and a pillow from the closet for Dean to use. Dean made up the couch and Cas disappeared into his bedroom with a final good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please notify me if you find any glaring spelling or grammar mistakes :)


End file.
